


Amor Tierno

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leon, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Little bit of blood from wounds, LuisxLeon - Freeform, M/M, Makeouts, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Romance, Survival Horror, Top Luis, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Luis meet in the castle again while the agent was searching for Ashley. Seeing that Leon is hurt Luis offers to tend to him, though he wants to do a lot more then just wrap up his wounds. How can he resist the American agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Tierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Hope you love this little story of this pairing. ChrisxLeon is always my fav but I adore this pairing as well. I kind of have a lot of characters I like with Leon. This is a old story that I updated, along with the help of my roommate who Bata read it for me. Let me know what you think of this!

Leon was running through the dark, the room he had been in suddenly going pitch black. He hated this castle, it seemed he couldn't have a moment's rest and he was so tired. His body was sore and wanted sleep but the agent did his best to ignore that and kept running, going for the door that he could see light coming through. Leon threw open the door just wanting to get out of that room, he was so tired of traps. Once he stepped into the hallway he heard hurried footsteps and looked over in time to see one of those robed men come around the corner. 

Leon didn't hesitate and fired his handgun, hitting the male right between the eyes. He heard more footsteps coming up the stairwell at the end of the hall and ran, he was low on ammo and didn't want to waste bullets if he could avoid the fight. He ran around the corner and gasped as the suit of armor he was passing suddenly swung at him, he quickly flipped backward and avoided the blade that missed him by inches. The suit then fell apart after a few seconds of hitting it’s blade against the carpeted floor. It was a loud sound, all the armor falling into a pile. The echo of it hurting his ears, why would anyone make something like this?

"D-Damn it.." Leon muttered and ran again, ignoring the lifeless pile. He cringed seeing the whole hallway had suits of armor. He could do this. He had to do this. Leon picked up speed, ducking and dodging the swings of different weapons. He gasped in pain as a blade grazed his arm, right on the top of his shoulder, ignoring the wound he had to drop to the floor as a suit swung widely, the long blade hitting the wall just above Leon's head, it had come so close he felt his hair get ruffled from the wind it had created. 

As the suit fell apart he stood up and moved to start sprinting again but he tripped over a rolling helmet from another armor that had broken apart and fell hard on the floor.  


"Ow...son of a-" He looked up in time to see the suit that was beside him swing an ax down at him, he closed his eyes tightly and flinched at the sound of gunfire from somewhere behind him down the hallway. 

When the suit fell apart beside him he slowly opened his eyes and blinked, the agent rolled over and looked up at none other than Luis Sara standing at the end of the hallway.

"You sure get yourself in quite a bit of trouble." Luis remarked, with a smile as he walked over and offered the fallen agent a hand, which the blond gratefully took and let the Spaniard pull him to his feet.

"Thank you.." Leon panted, setting his hand on the wall and pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He tensed when he heard another suit move and dove down, grabbing a spear as he flipped and landed beside the other male. Just as the suit swung at Luis the agent stepped in the way and held the spear up and winced at the sound of the sword hitting the iron in his gloved hands, almost being forced to his knee from the power of the blow. 

Luis let out a breath as the suit fell apart and Leon stuck the spear into the wall, panting. Luis smiled at Leon gratefully then he caught sight of the wound on the agent’s shoulder and stepped closer to him, trying to get a better look. 

"You should let me take a look at that." Luis said and glanced around before leading Leon into one of the beautiful bedrooms. As many horrors that this place held, it was still amazing castle, shame it was filled with monsters. Luis shut the door and locked it, glancing around the bedroom to make sure it was clear. There was a large canopy bed, with red blankets. 

The window had it’s curtains open and the moonlight shined in, reflecting off the white floor. There was a door that led to a bathroom which was safe from what he could tell. A desk near the window and a long dresser along the wall, a few landscape paintings on the walls and beautiful glass lamps on the bedside tables. A very rich looking room, one someone would be very lucky to stay in. Leon sat on the large bed and pulled his first aid kit out of the bag on his waist, not even complaining when it was taken from him.

"Good to know your okay, Luis.. wasn't sure if I would see you again." Leon mumbled, watching the Spaniard look through the kit to search for the materials he would need.

"Glad to see you as well." Luis said back, smiling at him then stepping closer to examine the younger male’s shoulder. "Well, not too deep. It’s just gonna sting for awhile amigo." He explained as he pushed up Leon's sleeve and cleaned the wound. Luis put a bandage on it then sat down beside Leon, watching the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you...I haven't had time to tend to my wounds.." Leon admitted tiredly, closing his eyes. Luis frowned a little, he felt bad for the guy, if what he said earlier was true about being one of the few survivors of Raccoon City then the blond had been through hell. _'This place must bring up hard memories for him..'_ Luis thought and he scooted closer to the American, reaching over and giving a light tug on the holster that was on the younger male’s chest. 

Leon opened his eyes to look at him and Luis was surprised by those amazing blue eyes, they were beautiful. Kind of a light shade of blue, not a sky blue but more of like ocean water. 

"What?" The agent asked, raising a eyebrow in confusion. Luis snapped out of his daze from hearing that tired voice and gave a comforting smile.

"Take off your shirt and let me take a look at your wounds." Luis suggested and was already unclipping the holster before Leon could stop him.

"Uh no, I'm fine really you don't need to do-"

"Relax amigo, you could use the help. You won't do yourself any good unless you rest for a bit and let me help." Luis explained and after setting the holster aside he grabbed the end of the skin tight black shirt, feeling the blonds body jump slightly.

"Luis really I-"

"Stop being Mr. Tough guy for a moment ok?" Luis gave him a look to not argue and ignoring Leon's protests he pulled the agent's shirt up, hesitantly Leon raised his arms and let the older male pull his shirt off him. Luis couldn't help but stare at Leon's body, the agent was slim with just the right amount of muscles for his small build, Leon was amazingly sexy and very beautiful. Those bright blue eyes, the nice blond hair that looked so soft. Luis winced when he noticed the bruises on Leon's soft and smooth skin, surprisingly the only cut he could find was on the blond’s side, not too deep but still looked painful. 

"Lift your arm." Luis ordered as he picked up the first aid spray and listened to Leon hiss in pain as he used it on the wound. As Luis was wrapping him up he noticed something that made anger build up inside him, on Leon's neck was a bruise that he could easily tell was in the shape of a large hand, it looked like he had almost been strangled. 'That bastard, how dare he do that to such a kind man.' He thought and lifted a hand to gently touch Leon's neck, feeling his body tense at the touch. He was fond of Leon, even though they hadn't known each other long. 

The agent had a good heart from what he could tell, the blond worked so hard to help others and protect the president's daughter. He was guessing from what he had seen so far of the others personality that Leon was one of those type of people who put others first. Something about Leon made Luis want to help him, want to make sure the man made it through this. He was risking himself, he should have just disappeared into the woods and left this place. Meeting Leon though, he found he couldn't and needed to stay to help. It made him feel better.

"I'm fine really, I just have a few scrapes and scratches. The bruise on my neck will be gone by the time I get home." Leon muttered, feeling himself blush as Luis ran his hand down his back, a shiver going up his spine. He watched Luis clean the small scrapes and cuts on his arms then relaxed a little when he started to put everything away in the first aid box.

"Well you got nothing life threatening so try and keep it that way." Luis said and smiled at him, handing Leon the kit and watching him put it back in his bag. Getting up he walked into the bathroom and washed the bit of blood off his hands, after drying them he picked up a cup sitting by the sink and filled it. "Here, I bet you haven’t had water in a while." He added as he walked back in and handed the younger male the glass.

"Thank you.." Leon said softly and took the cup, gulping down the cold liquid and not caring when some of the water dripped down the corner of his mouth and down his throat. Luis watched the drop run down that soft looking skin and swallowed, slowly sitting back down beside the agent. Luis took the glass once Leon finished the water and set it on the bedside table. "So how long are you going to hang around before you take off again?" Leon muttered, frowning as he turned to pick up his shirt.

"Hey, what I have to do is very important." Luis said and both tensed at the sound of howling outside, the Spaniard noticing that the agent was more tense than he was. _‘Guess he has had a few run ins with those wolfs.’_ He thought and leaned to try and see the American’s eyes, but the long blond bangs hid them from his view, he scooted closer to him till their sides brushed and was glad when Leon didn’t move away, the agent not minding him getting closer at all. 

Without thinking, Luis reached up and pushed the hair aside and froze when younger male glanced at him startled. He found himself getting lost in those amazing bright blue eyes and leaned closer to see them better, only to pause when the blond lent back slightly. Leon was looking at him and confusion was clearly written all over his face, his brows drawn together and his head slightly tilted. 

"You have beautiful eyes Leon…" Luis remarked before he could stop himself and watched those amazing eyes widened in surprise and a blush form over the American’s pale cheeks. Luis realized he may be coming on a little strong but that's just how he always was with people he found attractive, and Leon was very attractive. He hadn't met anyone like the agent before, how could he help himself?

"Luis..?" Leon whispered, his heart rate picking up as he stared at the male beside him. Slowly so not to startle him Luis reached over and touched his cheek, feeling Leon tense under his fingers. "Um.." Leon started but couldn’t find any words to say as that hand cupped his cheek and a thumb rubbed his skin affectionately. Leon’s breathing hitched slightly and he stared into the older male’s dark eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He blushed darker as Luis leaned even closer, only stopping to leave a small gap between them. "I…I wait uh.." Any objections were silenced as Luis kissed him, the Spaniard’s lips pressed firmly against his own. 

Leon stiffened up in shock and his eyes went wide, his heart starting to race. Luis slipped his hand behind Leon’s neck and he started to move his lips against the agent’s, feeling the blond shiver slightly. _‘W-Why is he…kissing me? That came out of nowhere..’_ Leon thought and then slowly closed his eyes, gripping the blanket below him as a tongue ran over his lips. 

"Lu-" The moment those sweet lips parted Luis forced his tongue into Leon’s mouth, his arm wrapping around the smaller male’s waist and pulling him closer. The Spaniard groaned at the taste that met his tongue, Leon had an amazing flavor and he was already hooked. Once the confused fog cleared from his mind, Leon jerked back and broke the kiss, moving his hand up to cover his mouth.

"You’re not going to punch me are you?" Luis asked, gazing at the American with question in his eyes when Leon slipped out of his hold and scooted back on the bed. Leon looked on the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"Y-You…why did you do that?" Leon asked hesitantly, looking anywhere but the older male.

"I couldn’t resist, and you sure took your time in pushing me away." Luis said and couldn’t help but smirk when Leon blushed darker. "But if you want me to explain myself then I will, you’re attractive Leon and I like ya. I wouldn’t be risking my life to find those pills to help you if I didn’t." He explained, scooting closer to the blond and setting a hand on his thigh. Leon was silent for a few moments before lowering his hand and clearing his throat awkwardly.

"You think I’m attractive?" Leon asked, shivering as the hand on his thigh squeezed slightly. Nervous blue eyes locked with the Spaniard’s as the dark haired male moved himself till he was beside him.

"I find you extremely beautiful." Luis replied softly, smiling at him and lifting a hand to run it through the soft blond hair. Leon swallowed and then closed his eyes half way at how good that felt, it had been so long since he was touched like this. "Now..can I kiss you again? You have no idea how badly I am wanting to." Luis admitted and when the agent made no move to get away he scooted himself close again.

"Luis…" Leon thought about it for a moment then slowly nodded, blushing deeply as his lips were captured in another kiss. The agent moaning as Luis forced his tongue into his mouth once more, the muscle exploring every inch of his mouth. Luis getting a better taste of him this time and really enjoying it.

The older male pushed Leon down on the bed and got over him, twirling his tongue around the blonds as his hands ran over his chest. When the need for air got to great Luis broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Luis looked down at him and took in the sexy sight, Leon’s lips parted as he panted and his cheeks flushed red, his hair messy from Luis running his fingers through it.

"How I resisted you before is beyond me.. you are a sexy sight Leon." Luis praised and smirked, running his hand up and down his chest, blinking when Leon gasped as his finger brushed past one of his light pink nipples. Luis kissed him again and started to gently pinch and roll the bud between his skillful fingers, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure the agent let out. He broke the kiss a few moments later and trailed his lips down to Leon’s neck, kissing at the soft skin.

"Neh…L-Luis um.." Leon started but trailed off as a moan slipped out of him, squirming and shivering under him as Luis sucked on his neck and played with the sensitive nipples on his chest. ‘Is this really happening? Do I want this to stop..?’ He breathed harder and bit his lip, having a hard time coming up with a reason to stop Sara. _‘He is really attractive.. and I like him, his kisses are amazing.’_ He thought and lifted his hands to run them up the man's sides. "H-How far are you...um...planning on going?" He asked, hating how nervous and shy he sounded. He hadn't dated anyone since he was a rookie cop. He had been dumped by his girlfriend the day before he drove into raccoon city on that fateful night. One night stands were all he had over the years, and pretty rarely they happened.

"As far as you will let me, don’t worry I will be gentle with you." Luis replied huskily into his ear and then pulled back to look down at him. Leon blushed darker at hearing that and looked off to the side awkwardly, shivering as the older male started to suck and leave more hickies on his skin till he had a few very noticeable ones on his collar bone.  
Smirking, Luis moved down and ran his tongue over one of the hard nipples, feeling the moan Leon let out went right to his groin. He started to suck and lick at it, feeling proud of each moan and the way the American arched his back. He moved to give the same treatment to the other nipple, wanting to make the agent feel amazing before they had to part ways. He shifted to get more comfortable he paused when he felt something between them and smirked when he realized what it was. "Well…I am glad to know your enjoying this." He purred and slipped his hand down, cupping Leon’s erection through his dark pants.

"A-Aah!" Leon gasped loudly and bent up his knee against the man's side, his hands gripping tightly at the blankets when Luis started to squeeze him through his pants. The blond moaning and gasping as he hardened more under the Spaniard’s touch, his cheeks red as his eyes met Luis’s. The older man moved up to kiss him again, swallowing down those amazing moans. He drew back after a moment before the blond had a chance to kiss back, smiling at him.

"You’re hard amigo, let me help you with that." Luis breathed and unbuckled the younger male’s belt, quickly getting his pants undone and pulling down the zipper. After tugging his pants down to his knees he rubbed the agent through his boxers for a moment, smirking at the moan that earned him. _‘Damn he has a sexy moan, I want to hear him get louder.’_ He thought and pulled the dark blue boxers down as well. 

Leon hissed when he felt the cold air met his erection only to arch his back when the darker haired male wrapped his warm fingers around him and started stroking, his grip on the blankets even tighter as he let out more sounds of pleasure. Luis sat on his knees, watching his hand move up the agent’s length for a moment, his thumb moving to the head and dipping in the sensitive slit. Leon gasped and bucked his hips into the older male’s hand, he felt every bit of his self control leave him as Luis touched him.

"L-Luis!" Leon suddenly moaned and both males froze for a moment, the agent turning red and the Spaniard looking at him. Luis felt himself get even more turned on after hearing Leon moan his name like that, leaning up he kissed Leon passionately for a few moments before pulling back. Tugging off Leon’s shoes he pulled his pants and boxers off him, tossing the last of his clothing on the floor. Leon felt his cheeks were burning now that he was completely naked in front of Luis and swallowed thickly. It really had been way too long since he was touched by another person. 

"You’re so beautiful Leon.." Luis whispered and smiled at how dark Leon was blushing, the color just adding to his beauty. Wanting to make Leon feel even better he released his erection and smirked as the blond let out a small whimper of need. "Patience Amigo, you’re going to get something better than my hand." Luis promised as he scooted down and forced Leon’s legs open wide, without any hesitation he leaned down and licked up the side of the younger male’s shaft. Leon let out a startled gasp then a pleasure filled moan, head tilting back a bit.

"A-Aah o-ooh! L-Luis you don’t have to d-do that." Leon stammered, sounding embarrassed but also aroused. Luis smirked at him then twirled his tongue around the tip a few times, humming at the taste of the pre-cum before taking Leon into his mouth. Leon arched his back and cried out, sweaty bangs falling into his tightly closed eyes. This felt so damn good! Luis took more of the hard member into his mouth and started to bob his head, his hands moving to the pale hips and pinning them against the mattress to keep him from bucking into his mouth. 

"Aaah, damn! Luis!" Leon moaned out loudly, not daring to let go of the blankets. Luis shivered at hearing him and then reached into his pocket, taking out a bottle he pulled his head up till he was just sucking on the tip and licking roughly on the slit. With a pop he opened the bottle of lube and poured some of the slippery liquid on his fingers, moving his hand down he rubbed his finger over Leon’s entrance. Leon jumped slightly in surprise but then relaxed and blushed even darker as he pushed his hips closer to his hand. Luis was surprised by this and glanced up at him before slowly pushing a finger inside the young agent, listening to Leon gasp at being penetrated.

"Have you done this before?" Luis asked, pushing his finger in all the way and moving it in and out slowly. Leon looked away from him and the Spaniard raised an eyebrow, smirking when he noticed how tightly he was gripping the blankets.

"I-I’m g-gay…the only woman I truly ever loved I could never be with.." Leon explained, taking this moment to catch his breath. _‘I can’t remember the last time someone pleasured me like this… this feels so good.’_ He thought and looked over at Luis.

"Oh well good to know." Luis said then took Leon back into his mouth, deep throating him and pushing a second finger inside him to stretch the agent better. Leon moaned his name loudly and felt more heat rush up into his cheeks as he watched the older male for a moment, seeing his member disappear and then reappear in Luis’s mouth had his knees feel weak. 

Luis pushed a third finger inside him after a minute then started to thrust them into the agent, searching for his prostate. ‘Come on where is it.’ When Leon suddenly cried out his name and arched his back off the bed the dark haired male smirked. ‘Oh what a sound, found it!’ He then started to thrust his fingers into that spot, bobbing his head faster as well and sucking hard on the agent. 

By the time Luis had a fourth finger inside him he was already starting to throb, it had been so long and his body wasn’t used to the pleasure the Spaniard was making him feel. It had been maybe two years since he last slept with anyone.

"L-Luis! Aaaah! I-I’m c-close.." Leon warned, writhing in pleasure on the bed. Luis didn’t pull back but sped up his movements, wanting to taste the blond. Leon dug his nails into the blankets and threw back his head, yelling out the Spaniard’s name as he came hard into Luis’s waiting mouth. Luis kept up the movement’s to help Leon ride out his orgasm, he finally stopped after swallowing every drop of the sweet tasting seed and sat up. Normally he found the taste to be a little to sour but for some reason Leon tasted very good to him.

"Mmm.. that was fun." Luis commented and licked his lips clean, looking down at his hand as he twisted his fingers inside him. Leon whimpered and finally let go the blankets, lifting his hands to push his bangs out of his eyes. Luis gazed at him and leaned up to kiss him lightly, still working to stretch him out. Leon’s hands lifted to cup his face, thumbs rubbing along his cheek bones as they kissed slowly. He waited a few minutes for Leon to recover and then pulled his fingers out of the tight heat, taking hold of his length again and rubbing him till he was hard once more. "Ready for more fun?" He asked and then unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down just enough to slip his hard length out of his boxers.

"J-Just be c-careful.. I don’t want to be limping around.." Leon said, his cheeks a brighter color as he got a look at the Spaniard’s very impressive member. _‘He’s huge!’_ He bit his lip nervously and only to smile when Luis cupped his cheek. Luis lubed himself up then spread Leon’s legs, carefully and gently he pushed into the blond, moaning at the tight heat around him. At first he only pushed the tip in, pausing for a bit to wait for Leon’s breathing to calm a bit before slowly pushing in further. Letting the agents inner muscles pull him in, he pushed in fully till he was deep inside the blond.

"Damn your tight, even with all the stretching." Luis breathed and kissed Leon when he saw a look a pain on his face, feeling guilty at seeing such a expression on the agent. "Sorry Leon.." He whispered, brushing his hand along Leon’s face and then reaching between them to rub Leon’s length, trying to make him feel something other than the pain he was in. A few minutes past, Luis waiting for the male below him to adjust, it taking all his self control to do so. He took notice of Leon’s heart beat, he could feel it from inside him like this. It was fast and all around him, it was a nice feeling. “Wow...” He whispered. Leon looked at him, brows knitting together.

“What?” The agent asked, shifting his shoulders on the bed to get more comfortable.

“I can feel your heartbeat...” Luis said in awe, which made the blond give him a dazzling smile, he couldn't help but smile back. Once Leon gave him the ok he started a slow pace, right away looking for that spot that would make the agent see stars. When Leon suddenly gasped he grinned, doing a fist pump in his head in victory as he aimed for that spot with each thrust. Leon couldn’t take the slow pace after a few minutes and wrapped his legs around Luis’s waist, his arms moving up to wrap around his neck which made the older male lean down closer.

"A-Aaah...oh L-Luis faster." Leon moaned and kissed him deeply, fingers running into his hair. Luis grinned and moved his hips faster, his thrusts hitting that wonderful spot at a better rate. Leon writhing and moaning under him, his grip tightening on him. Luis couldn't help but groan as well, this felt so good. Leon’s hands in his hair, gripping slightly when ever he thrust in. The way the blond was kissing him, so full of need for him. He loved it.

“Shit...Leon this is perfect.” Luis mumbled against the soft lips pressed to his. He felt the other smile which made his heart feel lighter. He moved his arms so he was bracing himself above Leon, his hands on either side of the other man's head. Blue eyes opened half way to look up at him, their gazes meeting. Not breaking eye contact Luis started to move in faster, making his bed partner’s moans become louder.

They needed this, needed this distraction and the release. The stress of this place, all the blood and monsters. Touching another person, being connected like this was amazing. Making them for just a little bit forget the hell they were dealing with, how every door they open could lead to something they couldn't handle, couldn't stop. He hoped he was helping Leon, easing some of his pain and stress away. 

The sound of their skin slapping together reached his ears as he picked up the pace. Glancing down between them to watch his cock moving in and out of Leon, how the agent’s length bounced between them. It was glistening in the light from all the precum running down it. He wished he was flexible enough to have that dripping cock back in his mouth while still making Leon cry out in pleasure as he thrust into him. He wasn't a contortionist, so shifting onto one arm and moving his other hand down to wrap his fingers around Leon’s cock was the best he could do.

From the sounds that was earning him he was doing a very good job. Leon sounded amazing, better than any porn star. True honest sounds, so full of pleasure and need for him. If that didn't boost his ego he didn't what would. 

“Luis! Aah.. Aah.. You're making me feel s-so wanted!” Leon said suddenly and Luis snapped his gaze to the blond's face, feeling his heart clench at the glistening in Leon’s eyes. He almost stopped moving out of surprise, he hadn't expected the other to say something like that. “P-Please...treat me like a lover...please..” The agent begged and Luis swallowed hard, was Leon the type to admit things during sex? Good to know.

“Of course, hermosa.” Luis said, voice a bit strained from the pleasure. He lowered himself a bit to kiss Leon again, but this time with more passion than his earlier kisses. Forcing his tongue past the others lips and claiming his mouth. Leon reached up to grip the older man's shoulders, digging his nails into the spaniard which made Luis growl in delight. 

He stroked Leon faster while at the same time making his thrusts harder and deeper. After a little while he felt the blonds member start to throb in his hand and he broke the kiss, watching as Leon jerked his head back and gasp for air. He was feeling close to, it had been a few months for him. Luis kept up the pace and watched Leon move under him, the agent having a hard time keeping his body still. He moved his head to Leon’s ear, nipping it before speaking into it.

“Are you going to cum for me Leon?” The Spaniard purred, moving his nose into the blond strands and breathing in. Leon smelled so good. He lifted his head and saw the younger man’s cheeks a deeper red and chuckled, stroking Leon faster. “Come on Leon, scream my name..” 

“Luis...Aaah! Luis!” Leon couldn't last any longer and yelled out the Spaniard’s name as he came hard between them. Ribbons of cum splattering on his stomach and a few drops hitting the older man's abs.

Leon’s head was tilted back, mouth open and eyes tightly shut. Back arched and nails leaving stretches on the older man's back as his orgasm made his whole body still. Luis cursed in Spanish as he felt the agents inner walls squeezing him tightly, like a wonderful hot vice refusing to let go of him. He straightened up and gripped Leon’s hips tightly, thrusting in fast and hard as he felt his end nearing. 

“Leon!” Luis moaned out loudly and came deep within the agent, filling the man with hot cum which made Leon gasp in pleasure. He thrusted a few more times through his climax then finally slowed to a stop, panting and feeling some of his dark hair sticking to the side of his face from sweat.

That had been mind blowing. Luis opened his eyes and stared down at Leon, watching the man's chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. He grinned and lifted his hand that still had the others cum on it and licked it clean. Reaching out Luis ran his hand up Leon’s chest, chuckling at all the cum on the man's stomach. 

“You really enjoyed that..” He commented, looking to those blue eyes as they opened. It almost took his breath away with how beautiful the blond was...

“Well.. yeah of course I did..” Leon replied softy, still sounding a by breathless. He looked relaxed, moving his arms above his head on the bed. Eyes half-lidded and lips parted slightly. Luis found the sight incredibly sexy.

“I'm going to pull out now before you make me hard again.” Luis said and looked down between them as he slowly pulled out of the agent, watching as his seed leaked out of the tight entrance before it clenched up. He resisted groaning, that was hot. He glanced up to Leon to see his eyes had closed again, the man's expression relaxed and peaceful.  
“I'll be right back.” Luis stated and got off the bed, walking into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. He turned on the sink to soak a bit of it, watching the red fabric turn a darker crimson from the water. Luis moved the towel aside, lent down and took a few sips of water before turning it off. Going back into the bedroom he smirked at the sight of Leon still stretched out on the bed, length limp between his legs.

Luis walked back over and gently started to clean the blond off, getting the cum off him before moving the towel between Leon’s legs. Leon shifted a bit at that, opening his eyes to look down. His expression a bit embarrassed that the Spaniard was cleaning there.

“Sorry.” Luis said, watching the other look up at him with a confused look. His eyebrows wrinkling as he scanned Luis’s face. 

“For what?” Leon asked, lifting his hands to push his hair out of his eyes.

“For finishing inside, I didn't ask ya.” Luis explained, rubbing his hand along Leon’s thigh. What did this man use on his skin? His skin was ridiculously soft beneath Luis’s fingers.

“Oh, um.. it's fine. I didn't mind, it felt good actually.” Leon admitted, giving a slightly shy smile. Luis stared for a moment before chuckling lightly, he cleaned himself off then tossed the towel on the floor. He climbed back into the bed and paused for a moment, thinking about what Leon said during their sex. 

Luis laid beside Leon and pulled the man to him, wrapping his arm around him and pressing kisses to his cheek. Leon looked a bit surprised, he hadn't expected the man to want to cuddle afterward but he didn't complain. Luis actually really liked the idea of cuddling with Leon after having sex with the blond. Luis smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, this one very soft and tender.

“Roll on your side..” Luis said softly and Leon did as he was asked. The agent moving and then scooting till his back was against Luis’s chest. They stayed like that for awhile, Luis breathing in Leon’s hair and eyes closed. Damn did this man smell amazing. It felt really good to hold him, have his arm around his waist and feel the warmth of Leon’s body. He could feel the other’s heart beat returning to a normal pace. They stayed like for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each others company. “Leon..?” Luis lifted his head and to his surprise the blond was asleep.

He smiled and settled more behind him, lifting his hand to brush his knuckles gently across the younger man’s cheek. He looked up at the clock on the wall above the door. Sadly he couldn’t let Leon sleep for long but he could let the agent sleep for thirty minutes before they needed to leave again. For now, Luis would watch over him and protect him while he slept. Maybe Leon would say yes to a proper date with him after they got out of this.

“Sleep well, beautiful…” Luis whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Leon’s head as he settled back to watch the man sleep. 

 

_**Luis Sara & Leon Kennedy © Capcom** _

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, so glad to finally have this posted. Please let me know what you think! Means a lot to me. Also let me know if you want more stories with this pairing.
> 
> If we missed any typos please just ignore them T_T.


End file.
